The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A typical electronic flight bag (EFB) system used with military and commercial aircraft has the capability to store and display a large number of aeronautical charts and other relevant flight-related documents. A conventional EFB is shown for convenience in FIG. 1A. At any time, however, only a small subset of this information available from the EFB is actually, or potentially, relevant to the user. At present, a user who wishes to obtain a certain, limited type of information from the EFB may be required to peruse a considerable amount of non-relevant information before reaching the information or topic of particular interest.
As will be appreciated, the operation of an aircraft by itself can require considerable attention from a crew member. Thus, there exists a significant interest in being able to quickly and easily provide only that information from the EFB that is relevant to a particular request or topic of interest being searched by a crew member who is attempting to retrieve information from the EFB.